New Family On The Block
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Niah Anderson just moved to seaford from columbia where she meets the wasabi warriors more specifaclly jerry martinez what happems with this misfitngrouo of friends read to find out jerry/oc jack/kim oc/oc eddie/kelsey oc/grace milton/julie
1. Chapter 1

Ughhh my life sucks like crazy right now I am on my family's private jet flying to seaford California you wanna know why im so grumpy cause most people would be like wowww a whole new place to meet new people well that Is not me im going to tell you why im so grumpy opps sorry forgot to introduce my self Niah Anderson as in Anderson records and clothing line so we are very rich with all the clothes and famous people now back to my story. Im so grumpy because all my friends family and every ody I knew was in Columbia now I know nobody and im pissed a pissed me is a very dangerous me I hope the very first person I met here is nice cause I'm already I a bed enough mood no need to get me madder.

_Flashback_

_I was listening to my music when my mother called me down stairs _

_Niah can you come down here please Coming I walked down the stairs to see my 6 older brothers standing behind my parents like bodyguards and no furniture like what the heck I been sleeping over my friends house for a week and this is what happens_

_Ugh mom dad what happen to all the furniture and everything else we had_

_Niah we have to tell you something _

_Well obiously or you would hae never called me down here_

_Niah don't freak out but we're moving _

_I started laughing like a mad man _

_So your fine with it my father asked smiling _

_WHAT WHY I THE WORLD WOULD I BE FINE WITH MOVING TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD _

_Niah don't raise your voice at your parents _

_I COULD DO WHATEER I WANT BEAUSE MY PARENT WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS WHEN IT WAS FIRST DECIDED BUT NOOOOO YOU TOLD ME TO GO TO Y FRIENDS HOUSE SO YOU CAN CLEAR OUT ALL THE CRAP THAT WAS IN THE HOUSE SO JUST LEAE ME ALONE Im going to bed wake me up when we leave I said with every ounce of anger that I had towards them right now_

_End of Flashback_

And that's why im so grumpy

Pasengers please fasten your seatbelts we are landing now the captain said

I did as was told and prepared for landing

I have to go to school so I am going In with style and coming out with new friends and a bunch of wishers and wanters

AT SEAFORD HIGH

Jacks p.o.v

Yo jack did you hear there was going to be a new girl in the school and 2 new boys but im more worried about the girl do you think if her and kim become friends that she'll hook me up with her jerry said

No I did not hear and turn around

He turned around too see kim looking mighty scary because she heard the whole conversation

No jerry I will not be your person you go to eery time you want a date gosh your anoying sometimes

Please kim please please please please please

No jerry no no no no no

Fine ill do it on my own here she comes he said

Then I saw a very pretty girl walking down the hallways like she owns them she has e black hair with blonde edges (like laura marano) pin dtraight and out red raybans with rubys on the outside a red shirt with buttons on te front and long in the bak short in te front blak short shots and red and black jimmy campbells don't ask how I know that

Niah's p.o.v

When I walked girls were staring in jealousy nerds were starig in awe and jocks were wolf whistling and cheerleaders were looking like they were about to attack and make me apart of there group never going to happen and this one boy was actually brave enough to ome up to me and he was cute

What it do girl wanna go on a date with me

Its niah and After we know each other well enough I said the walked to my locker which was apperentally by his friends

Hi im jack a brunette said kim a blonde said Milton a nerdy lookin red head said im eddie a afrian amerian said

Im Niah nice to meet you

And I'm guessing you met Jerry

Wait niah that's not a no right right he kept asking me that when i finished putting my stuff in my locker and took the books I need turned around to him

Does it sound like a no martinez i said then kissed his cheek

bye guys see you later

Jacks p.o.v

after niah kissed his cheek he was frozen in a lovestruck position we all started laughing at jerry he finally woke up then brad wolfe came over

ughhh what do you want Brad

just wanna talk to my boy jerry were like best bros right jerry

ughhh no i dont like you jerry said

hahahah that jerry always playin and jokin around ill do anything for that boy hahaha brad said

oh really jerry said

yeah he answered back

i dare you to go ask out niah he said

okay he said

Niah p.o.v

i was on the step waiting for the bell to ring while doing a questionare the principal gave me when this ugly blonde boy came up to me

hey sweetie you me falaffel phils 8:00 sharp

ahh no sorry dont date douchebags escpically ones with a face as ugly as yours i said walking away when he banged up against the lockers

WHAT THE HELL

look i said eight so were going out

in your fucking dreams you ugly ass bastard

maybae just maybe he said leaning so i leaned in to then whispered fuck you then kneeded him in the nuts then walked away

word of advice if you ever touch me like that again your balls wont be the only thing hurting i said then walked to class


	2. GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

jacks p.o.v

after niah said that jerry started cracking up then we all did in the process then i got serious

jerry why did you tell brad to ask out niah

cause i knew she would say no but i didnt think he would actually listen

wowwww but you basically killed his children

no he killed his children by listening to me noone listens to me

true oh well i didnt like him anyway

me either

lets go to class will kill us if were late again

yea lets go

In The Class

good morning class the teacher said and ten minutes into the class noah came in with her glasses on walking on like she doesnt care that shes late

your late teach said

i know niah said

why

cause i felt like being late why are you so ugly

the teacher gasped and the class laughed abd niah was smirking i could see the mischevious glint in her eyes even under her glasses

detention after school

ohhhh im so scared of the big bad schneider

a week detention

ive has worst your just a suck you know you dont want to give my beautiful dace detention now do you niah said while taking off her glasses looking the teacher strsight in the eyes

no i dont you have no detention sit down next to lindsey

good and kay

Niahs p.o.v

hi

hi girl i dont feel like talking to i said pulling out my phone

ohhhh nice phone can i see it

no

thanks she said taking my phone

what the hell give me my phone

is there a problem

the whole class gasped

Andesron as in daughter of leon and kiara anderson owners of anderson records anderson fashion and makers,of prada and chanel

yeah now give me my phone

h-here

everybody was staring except jerry and his friends shooting me sympathetic looks

take a god damn picture it will last longer

then everybody started snaping pictures

i was being sarcastic i saidmthen stormed out the class

i heard foot steps i didnt even bother looking like i could breath

you know you should at least make it look like your breathing dont need vervaign oing around now do we

your a vampire to im a vamp and a witch

cool im a warlock and a vampire

you know you shouldnt say if you dont know who someone is

i know its you jerry i can smell your cologne from a mile away

well haha i can smell your perfume from a mile away smells like roses

good we laughed

niah how about we skip the rest of this day and just hanf out togehr just me and you no one else so we can get to know each other even more

id like that come on we can use my bike

really niah really

its not a regular bike

what type of bike is it

youll see

okaaaaayyyyyy

we walk outsife and i direct him to three motorcycles one blue one black those are my brothers and mine is red with music notes skulls hearts and lightning bolts on it and it has specs of every color on the rainbow even gold

woww thats a nice bike he said as we stood in front of mine

thanks i know

were are we going jerry he got on first i got on after

youll see pregunta ràpida ¿te gusta bailar

sí

¡muy bien

i laughed then relaxed and let the wind blow my hair back

niah i opened my eyes

yes jer-bear

were here

ohh i giggeled i dont giggle what evs

your cute when you giggle i blushed since when do i blush

thanks

awwww your blushing he teased so i punched him in the arm

owwwwww

get over you big baby

lets just go

were are we jer-bear

we are at my parents dance studio  
you see my family is rich too just not as much as your we are trilloners

cool jer-bear thats just so cool

so you like to dance

yeah im the only one in the group that can dance im awesome

oh really well you never seen me dance

lets see what you got sweetie

okay put on something fast and no words just a beat

kay

he went over to the radio and put in a cd

i heard a really good song and started dancing horiblly just to trick him

thats um awesome dancing niah now stop

jerry thanks for being nice but thats not how i really dance

oh thank god i thought you really dance like that

no i dont thats just terrible

yes yes it is

here is how i really dance i stated dancing better than zendaya coleman and bella thorne mixed togheter jerry started dancing as equally as good as me we were dancing to the sun went down literally

lets take a brake niah

yeah im tired

we sat down sipping from the water bottles jerry bought for us

when we finished drinking water my phone rang

wowww its my brothers

phone converstation (niah regular **family bold )**

hello

**niah were are you**

im with a friend**  
**

**why arent you home yet **

cause i was going to come home lateer but since you dnt want me roming arond i was going to ask if ii can stay at there house**  
**

**okay next time call first we were worried sick ****  
**

sorry love you bye

end of phone convo

so jer-bear can i stay at your house

sure niah i wont mine and my parnets are on a busniess trip

cool do you have any siblings

yeah but they live in mexico they stayed there when we moved

cool

come on lets go you slow poke i wanna see your house

alright alright im coming

after like 20 minutes of driving we arrived at his house  
it was pretty big buut not as big as mine

nice house

thanks its bigger on the inside

cool while we were walking inside  
we were talking he do you min if i invite the guys over

no not at all

we sat on the living rom he called everyone and toled them we were havng a sleepover

hey niah

yes jer-bear

i told brad to ask you out thinking youd just reject him and walk away not kick him in the nuts

ohhhh its okay it was fun seing im in pain like that

the doorbell made a really cool beat

really jerry really

yeah got be cool for the people swag master has to look cool 24/7

your so crazy just go open the door

he danced to the door i laughed and waited and decided to go see if he has a dance room

i found it and it was beautiful **( looks like what the practice rom in step up 3 looked like )**

i put on some music and started dancing whenn stop i heard clapping i whipped around and saw

**THE END**

**yeah i put you on cliffy hahahaahaaaaaahaaaaahhaaahah   
**

**who do you think is at the door review your answers and you will get a shout out if you get it right  
**

**and i want to say thanks to my first reviewer labubbles12  
**

**your awesome thank you so much  
**

**JERRY: HEY THE SWAG MASTER IS IN THE BUILDING  
**

**NIAH: HEY JER-BEAR  
**

**JERRY: HEY NIAH ONLY NIAH CAN CALL ME JER-BEAR YOU CALL ME THAT ILL GET NIAH ON YOU  
**

**NIAH: HES NOT KIDDING SO I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE TIME READING THIS STORY THAT MAKES ME SOND LIKE A SAPPY BUM UGGGGGHHHHHHH  
**

**ME: HEY DONT COMPLAIN I CULD HAVE MADE YOU TH ONE EVERYBODY HATES THAT NEEDS TO GET A FREAKIN LIFE BUT NOOOOOOO I DIDNT SO SHUT U  
**

**JACK: DONT GET SARTED WITH THIS CRAP I WAS BARELY IN THE FREAKI CHAPTER  
**

**ME: IT WAS ONLY A NIAH JERRY CHAPTER YOU WILL BE IN THE STORY MORE LATER ON SO CALM DOWN  
**

**HEAR ARGUING AND YELLNG IN THE BACKGROUND  
**

**RUDY: WELL LETS LEAVE BEFORE THE READERS SEE SOMETHING OR HEAR SOMETHING UGLY AND REMEBER REVIEW YOUR ANSWER TO GET A SHOUT OUT BY KICKKERRYLOVER4EV  
**

**HAVE A NICE DAY**

**STOP FIGHTING  
**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**


	3. sleepovers and phone breaking

**since nobdy knew who the person was i just going to have to tell you but first disclaimer jerry would you do the honors**

**JERRY- WHAT EVS LIAH DOES NOT OWN SGS3 KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING IN HERE BESIDES NIAH AND THE PLOT BYE  
**

**SO THANK YOU THE PERSON IS OOPPS IM SUPPOSE TO START THE STRY SORRY BYE ENJOY  
**

_previously on nfotb_**  
**

_when i stopped dancing it whipped around and saw  
_

_Niah's p.o.v  
_

i saw a boy that looked like jerry but 2 years older_  
_

" uhmmm who are ou and what are you doing in here " i asked

" oh i should be asking you that question " he said as he tried attacking me i just speed off with vampire speed t jerry who was talking to the gang

" niah what happen " he asked me worried seeing as i just ramed into him with a freaked look on m face  
then the boy entered the room

" hes what happen "

" alejandro is it really you "  
jerry asked

" yeah its me jerry ahora quien es esa chica hermosa detras de t me encontre bailando en el estudio "  
i looked at jerry in so much disbelief it was crazy he just shrugged and telepathlically told me to reply to himin spanish

" yo que usted es la persona que intento atacarme" he looked suprised that i knew spanish

" oh lo siento por eso y no intente atacar a usted "he said apolegtically

" no problemo pero la proxima vez no voy a dudar en dar una patada en la cara " i said thretaningly  
he winced and jerry laughed the gang looked confused at what we were saying

'' sorry guys i would hate it if someone did that to me and i didnt know what they were saing but that won happen cause i am like a human translater i know any language you could name fluently you could even test me "

" okay first italian say i hate brad wolfe and he needs to go die in a hole " jack said

" okaaayy odio brad wolfe e ha bisogno di andare a morire in un buco " i said perfectly

" okay portuguese" kim came up to me and whispered in my ear lorie needs to go kiss somebody but not jack i looked at her and laughed she blushed cause i mentally asked her does she like jack she said yes so i sai what she wanted me to say with a smile on my face " lindsay preisa ir algum beijo mas nao tomadas"

" what did she make you say niah '' milton asked

" i'll tell you guys another day im speaking in french now "

" okay niah say i love school and i would give anything to go to school "

" i cant say that " they all smirked

" why not i thought you can say anything "

" oh i can say it but it would just be a flat out lie "

" woww than say chool is a boring place to go to and it is a waste of my day"  
jerry say

" now thats the truth okay l'ecole est un lieu ennuyeu d'aller et c'est un gaspillage de ma journee" i said

" wow im impressed " alejandro said

" i always impress people " i said cockily

" dont get to cocky now " jack said

" whatever im going to take a shower "

i took a pair of jerry's sweats and a blue plaid button up and rolled up the sleves then i put my slippers on and let my wet hair down to air dry when i walked downstairs jerry seemed like he was in a trance i noticed he was looking at me i started blushing like crazy and walked up to him

" jerry " i snapped in his face and clapped in his face so i did what was left i smacked him

" ouch niah what was that for "

" well you were staring at me and i was getting uncomfrtable and snapped and clapped in your face but it didnt work so i smacked you in the face that seemed to work "

" sorry niah its just ou look adorable in my clothes " he said i blushed and turned around and walked to te cinema its just like my own house back in columbia when i walked iin everybody turned around and saw my face looking like a tomato and laughed and thought jerry comnsidering i was in his clothes  
which i heard

" i heard that all of oyu who just thought jerry i hear everything " i said while backing up an dout of the room and into the kitchen to help jerry get all the sodas juices and snacks

" jerry we should order a pizza so eddie wont start complaining me and you are sharing a pie and everyone has to get one out of the other boxes "

" thats swag yo can you order it while i put the stuff in the cinema and half pepperoni with sausage and bacon thanks'' he said

" welcome and thats the same thing i wanted " i said then ordered the pizzas one pepperoni one sausage one bacon and one chicken and mine and jerrys pizza

jerry came back holding my phone but it was broken and he looked scared

i screamed and ran up to him and grabbed my phone using my powers to see who broke it and how they broke it  
i ran in the cinema to see everybody hiding but jack and kim they looked woried and when they saw me they were scared proabaly because there was aan eerie silence and it was pretty scary because i have my eyes blood red and my fangs out with my hands glowing red and my voice sounded demonic

"eddie milton alejandro come out come out whereever you are" i said like a killer iin a scary movie i found them in the third row all ducking so i screamed

" WHY IN THE FREAKING WORLD WHERE YOU THROWING MY PHONE PLAYING CATCH WITH IT TO THE POINT WERE YOU BROKE IT "

" niah were are so sorry we didnt mean to "

" i dont care if your sorry or not i going to freaking murder you with my bare hands then ill burry you while you half live then let you rot for the rest of your immortal life " isai as i shot lightning bolts at them as i said everything

" niah calm down they wil buy you a new phone right guys " jerry said as him jack and kim were trying to hold me back and prevent mr froming murdering them with my own hands

" yes we will we are so sorry just please dnt hurt us" the doorbel rang

" fine i forgive you but do that again it wont com so easily now ill go pay for that" i said as i retracted my fangs my eyes went back to a royal blue color and my hands werent glowing anymore

i opened the door to see the pizza gu is somebody i thought i never se again

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE AT THE DOOR ILL SEE IF I WANT YO R OC IN MY STORY JUST GIVE ME THE DESRIPTION OF WHAT THE PERSONS PERSONALITY IS LIKE AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE **  
**SO ILL TRY TO WRITE TOMORROW BUT I MIGHT NOT IM SORRY I DIDNT KEEP Y WORD LAST TIME SO NO MORE PROMISES BYE  
SEE YOU YOU ARE ALL AWESOME REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
BYE LOVE Y'ALL ( NOT REALLY JUST SAYING IT TO BE NICE BYE)  
**


	4. Bets,Scary Movies, and Family Reuions

**Hey Hey Hey im back sorry for the wait to much in my mind so im telling you who is the person is but first disclaimer hey niah if you aren't to busy makeing-out with jerry maybe you could do the disclaimer for me**

**NIAH: i was not makeing-out with jerry and what evs TomTechyGirl142 does not own any label brands you see bands or kickin it or any pop starts or crap like that happy  
**

**yup and not yet you weren't and i have to start he story fanfiction police are going to get mad at me if i don't and arrest so** yeah** bye  
**

Niah's P.O.V

" chris Oh mi Dios me perdí mucho where were you i haven't seen you in forever " i said excitedly i jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist

" ay chika calm dow let me put the pizza inside so i can actually hug you back " he said walking inside and putting the pizza down and hugging me tightly

" oh my Gawd i missed you so much how have you been where have you been i haven't seen you in a while " i said while hugging him even tighter

"I missed you too it if you don't let go your going to miss me even more" Chris said oops guess I was holding to tight

"Sorry Chris" I said he nodded as a it's okay

"Ahem may I ask why you're hugging the pizza boy?" Jerry asked as he came in the living room

"Because he is my older brother that moved out of Columbia 2 years ago and this is the first time I seen him since" I said about to cry because I regret not coming to see him

"Aw hoppy don't cry I have to get back to work but I will come see you and the family" he said leaving without the money

"Hoppy?" Jerry asked confused

"Yeah he calls me that because when he lived with us I was always going around the house dancing and doing gymnastics to my music that I blasted throughout the house" I said smiling at the memories of back home

"Come on let's go give the guys there pizza I don't want them to starve" he said

"I don't care if Milton, Eddie, and Alejandro starve they can bury there-selves alive" I said angrily because they broke my phone oh I have a great idea i started smiling mischievously

"Uh oh that smile means nothing good is to come to them what are you thinking Niah" Jerry asked me worried about his friends and his brother

"Instead of them buying me a new phone they can just become my slaves and do whatever I ask them to" I said Jerry started cracking up

"Oh you're evil very very evil" he said as I got our pizza and the guys pizza and 7 bottles of sprite and chips and went into the cinema room with Jerry

"Hey guys pizza's here" I said and Jack and Kim came with out caution and the others stayed there

"Come on I didn't do anything to it you are sharing with Jack and Kim and plus I have a better punishment for you guys" I said and they were still hesitant until Kim took a bite and didn't pass out

"Okay what's the punishment" Milton asked

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow just make sure you're at my house tomorrow 8 o'clock sharp don't be late or I will grill you out"

"Yes ma'am" the boys said urgently and in unison

"Good now what movie are we watching?" I asked they all shrugged

"Let's watch-" I got cut off by Alejandro I glared at him but he continued to talk

"Evil Dead I heard it's really scary" I seen that movie to many times to be amused or scared by it

"What's wrong Niah scared you have Jerry to protect you" Eddie said teasingly

"Uh no my parents produced the movie so I was the first one to see that wasn't cast or crew so I know everything that's going to happen and FYI I laugh at scary movies unlike you" I said and he looked down in shame

"I laugh at scary movies too" Eddie said trying ti be confident

"Alright if you're so sure about that lets watch the Evil Dead it's really scary" I said he started shaking

"O-o-o-o-okay I-I- have nothing t-t-to be scared of" Eddie said while stuttering

"Alright Alejandro put it in lets see how long you can last without screaming throughout the whole movie oh lets make a bet" I said happily

"Okay if Eddie lasts the whole movie without screaming I owe all of you 50 dollars and if I win you all owe me 50 each no slipping cause I will count it" I said they all agreed and we officially started the movie I sat on Jerry's lap while we were eating our pizza and snack and we were sharing MY soda for some odd reason I was sitting on his lap and I had Jerry's phone recording every sound throughout the movie and my bag that I brought had a camera in it and I used it to see who screamed or not and not even half way through the movie I fell asleep and I think Jerry did too because I felt his grip on my waist tighten and I snuggled up to him even more than I was already

"How can they sleep through a movie like that I was terrified oh but Niah didn't hear me scream so ya'll can keep your 50 bucks" I heard I started moving to get closer to Jerry and he tightened his arms like he was going to lose me or I was going to run away

"Eddie keep quiet would you we don't know if she is a light sleeper or night" I heard Alejandro's voice me and Jerry somehow woke up at the same time

"You know were going in my room to sleep cause you guys are making a whole lot of noise for no reason" Jerry said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room to sleep in peace

"Oh and guys I want my 50 dollars tomorrow" I said and they groaned and Jerry ad I laughed at them oh they will be groaning for much more tomorrow as my servants Jerry layed us down and I went to sleep in a heartbeat

The End

**Hey guys hope you liked it again review and sorry for not updating in a very long time i was stuck and I don't own the Evil Dead BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
